


Where's the fun in that?

by somethingintheireyes



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Frottage, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hwanwoong centric, I think that's everything, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sort Of, Spanking, Spitroasting, Subspace, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, oh boy, this is absolute and complete and total filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingintheireyes/pseuds/somethingintheireyes
Summary: Dongju and Hwanwoong found themselves bored watching a movie alone in the living room, the others having turned in for the night. That's when they get an idea to rile the others up. What they weren't expecting, however, was how riled up they'd truly get.





	Where's the fun in that?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at 8am and I promise it wasn't as filthy as this turned out to be I got carried away

It wasn’t late in the night, not yet at least, but the other members had already resigned themselves to their rooms. Dongju and Hwanwoong, however, elected to stay out in their little living room, cuddled up on the couch watching some type of movie. Hwanwoong was enjoying it, there was a lot of action and colors, not to mention the lead was hot as fuck and there were plenty of shirtless scenes throughout the movie. Much unlike Dongju who was getting antsy and bored. Hwanwoong had told him to stop moving so much or he was going to kick him out. Dongju sighed dejectedly. Hwanwoong missed how he let his head drop onto the back of the couch, staring at the doors to their rooms, before he was struck with an idea, a devilish smile gracing his features. 

Hwanwoong had started to relax again, Dongju seemingly taking to the threat as he had stopped movement entirely, or so he had thought. At first it was so light that he didn’t even realize the touch at first, then all of a sudden there was a hand gripping high on his inner thigh, forcing a loud gasp to push through his lips. He slapped a hand over his mouth and grabbed Dongju’s wrist with the other. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Hwanwoong hissed, taking his hand off of his mouth so that he could hear the whisper better. 

Dongju kept a straight face and shrugged, repeating what he did before, Hwanwoong’s hand not being of much resistance. Hwanwoong swallowed back a whine that was stuck in the back of his throat. He had sensitive thighs, sue him. 

“Dongju I’m serious. Let’s just watch the movie.” Hwanwoong said, happy that his voice didn’t give anything away.

Dongju whined, “But where’s the fun in that?”

Dongju dipped his head to rest his mouth at the shell of Hwanwoong’s ear, continuing his ministrations on Hwanwoong’s thigh, “Come on, it’ll be fun. You like to mess with the other members with me, let’s really rile them up.” He whispered in his ear, every breath sending shivers down his spine. 

Hwanwoong’s eyes shot to the time on the clock, 7PM. It wasn’t too late, he wouldn’t be disrupting anyone’s sleep. None of them could sleep this early anyway, bodies too accustomed to the late night fansigns and practices and filming. It was miraculously their first night since comeback prep and drop that they’ve gotten to themselves. Part of him felt bad for disturbing them, but at the same time, if they didn’t want to do anything about it, no one was forcing them to. They all own soundproof headphones for a reason. Not to mention it was clear what his body wanted after a few squeezes to his thighs, it had been a long time since he’d been good and fucked. And there was nothing more entertaining than annoying his hyungs, even if his favorite member to pick on was the one muddling his brain right now. Plus, he had always wanted to see Youngjo snap, and nothing riled him up more than being disturbed from his alone time. He allowed several more seconds of trying to convince himself not to go along with him, but he knew it was futile, his mind was made up. 

He spun himself around, Dongju’s hand staying where it was before, sitting himself on top of the younger male, throwing his arms over his shoulders, a smirk gracing his lips, “Well, if we’re gonna do this, let’s give ‘em a show.” 

Dongju grinned widely, eyes full of mischief as he surged forward, capturing Hwanwoong’s lips in a forceful kiss. It was mostly tongue and teeth, neither of them in the mood for a steady makeout session, just enough to get them riled enough that their sounds were genuine. If they sounded too fake no one would care. Not that it wasn’t going to take much to get Hwanwoong loud, Dongju had both of his hands squeezing the inner meat of his thighs, causing him to gasp and whine into Dongju’s mouth. 

That won’t do. Dongju thought to himself, moving his lips down his jaw to mouth at a specific spot on Hwanwoong’s neck, simultaneously moving both of his hands up and grabbing harshly at the junction between Hwanwoong’s hips and his thighs. The sudden force and motion ripped a loud, high pitched sound out of the smaller boy’s throat. Perfect. The sound went straight to his gut, his cock pulsing to full hardness.

“God, fuck, your hands are amazing, ‘Ju.” Hwanwoong panted.

Dongju looked down and could already see the beginnings of a wet patch on the front of Hwanwoong’s light gray joggers. He was glad they were on the same page. Now it was time to really get going. Dongju pulled the soft oversized cotton shirt, probably Youngjo’s, off of Hwanwoong. He looked down at Hwanwoong’s flushed chest and back up at the lavender haired boy, giving him a devilish smile. Hwanwoong smirked back at him, nodding his head, “I told you to give ‘em a show, baby.”   
This was one of the rare times Hwanwoong wasn’t embarrassed over his over-sensitivity, Dongju liked the confidence and mischief that was rolling off the smaller boy on top of him. 

With clearance to do so, Dongju leaned forward and captured one of the pink buds in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. Whimpers and whines were heard almost immediately. He sucked and rolled the hardened nub in his mouth, before moving to the other one to give both of his nipples fair treatment. He reached his hand up and replaced the spot where his mouth was, using his saliva to allow his thumb quick movements. Hwanwoong was moaning and whining non-stop, there was no way the others didn’t know what was going on by now. 

How Hwanwoong managed to clear his head enough of the shocks of pleasure ripping through his body, he wasn’t sure, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to be the only one making noise if this was Dongju’s idea. He pulled Dongju’s basketball shorts down to expose his leaking cock. No underwear, seriously? Dongju didn’t make any movement to acknowledge what he was doing so he was either on board or unaware, both fine with Hwanwoong. He pulled his own cock out of his sweatpants, hissing at the first skin to skin contact. He wasn’t going to relish in it though, he had something else planned. 

He moved forward so that their hips were aligned and grabbed both of their cocks together in his hands, both of them leaking enough to not need lube as of yet. One hand was too small to hold both of them, so started rutting against Dongju’s cock, fucking into his own hands. 

Dongju must not have realized what Hwanwoong was doing, because a shocked noise left his throat and he bit down on the bud in his mouth, causing Hwanwoong to throw his head back and nearly scream.

Hwanwoong’s head dropped back down to rest against Dongju’s forehead, “You like my cock rubbing against yours that much?” Hwanwoong asked harshly, breath coming out in gusts. 

Dongju released the nub and let his head drop to his shoulder, panting and whining loudly as the two of them rubbed against each other. 

“Lube. In the couch.” Hwanwoong panted.

“I thought we were waiting-” 

“Fuck the others. If they come they come, if not whatever but I need your cock in me. Please fill me up, ‘Ju.” Hwanwoong nearly cried, continuing to rut against Dongju’s cock. As if Dongju could refuse that. 

Dongju stuck his hand in the couch cushions, digging around until his hand wrapped around the tell tale bottle. He grabbed it and yanked out a nearly empty bottle of lube. Six boys really go through lube quickly. 

“Up.” Dongju said, tapping his thigh. Hwanwoong reluctantly let go of their cocks, sitting up on his knees, allowing Dongju to pull off his boxers and sweats in one go, kicking them off to the floor. He pulled his own shorts off and took his own shirt off as well, so that the two of them were of equal nakedness. Hwanwoong didn’t sit back down, instead leaned forward on his knees, bracing himself on the back of the couch, arching his back and sticking his ass out. He felt Dongju growl at the sight which made Hwanwoong’s insides light on fire. He loved that he was sexy enough to turn anyone he wanted to on. 

He heard the cap of the lube pop open, and then felt a cold finger at his entrance. He whined at the sensation, but nodded, allowing Dongju to breach the rim. His breath held in his throat as Dongju went slowly, stretching him out before Hwanwoong started panting and protesting, “I may be little, but I’m not made out of fucking glass, you can do better than that.”

Dongju huffed and pulled his middle finger out, adding his pointer finger alongside of it, going slowly again, but more impatient this time and determined to prove a point. He started scissoring Hwanwoong almost immediately, causing Hwanwoong to moan high in this throat, fucking back on the fingers inside of him. He felt Dongju switch fingers to get a different angle, and before he could tell him no, Dongju started harshly finger fucking him, going deeper and deeper each time. Stars burst in the back of his eyes and Hwanwoong threw his head back and screamed at full force this time as Dongju hit his prostate. Dongju kept the angle and pace, Hwanwoong moaning with reckless abandon at this point. He could feel the knot in his gut tightening. He didn’t want to cum without being properly fucked, so he tried to warn Dongju.

“‘Ju- please, stop I’m going to-”

There was suddenly a hand in his hair, pulling his head back and a body pressed against him, “Don’t you fucking dare cum.” The voice didn’t belong to Dongju. Youngjo.

The fingers in Hwanwoong’s ass were removed and he whined at the lack of stimulation, hole clenching around him.

“Look at his pretty little hole, begging to be filled, showing us what a slut he is.” A different voice stated. Keonhee.

“And look at this cute little puddle on Dongie’s tummy!” Another voice giggled. Seoho. 

Hwanwoong opened his eyes and made eye contact with Geonhak who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a high flush on his cheeks.   
“Off.” Youngjo commanded, causing Hwanwoong to scurry off of Dongju’s lap as quick as possible, sitting next to him, both of his hands in his lap, covering his leaking cock.

“What do you think you’re doing? You’re gonna scream and talk like a whore and then cover your cock as if you have some sense of shame?” Youngjo asked sternly. Hwanwoong was bright red as he took his hands away from his crotch and put them at his sides. His head was hanging low out of embarrassment. He looked to the side at Dongju who had a shit eating grin on his face. Hwanwoong scowled, he wasn’t the one with his entire asshole on display, of course he was cocky. But above his embarrassment was raw excitement. He hadn’t experienced dom Youngjo to this extent yet, and he would be lying if he said he weren’t a little intimidated, however, Hwanwoong is Hwanwoong and he doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.

“I wasn’t covering it, I was playing with it. As you said, I’m a whore and I’m needy, and you interrupted the fun I was having, so unless you’re planning on doing something then-”

Hwanwoong’s words were cut off by a hand on his throat pinning him to the back of the couch and knee between his legs. 

Youngjo held Hwanwoong by the throat, leaning in close, eyes black and dangerous. 

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you’re talking to, but you have five seconds to shut the fuck up before you regret it.”

Fear shot up his spine, but his cock twitched at the action. This Youngjo was something he always needed. He wanted to push it.

“Are five seconds up?” He pushed out with what little air he had left a small smirk dancing on his swollen lips and that was it. Youngjo snapped. The room was dead silent, watching the exchange between the two of them. Youngjo leaned away, grabbing Hwanwoong by the hair and dragging him off the couch with him. He sat on one of the large chairs directly across the way from the couch so he and Hwanwoong can continue to watch whatever happens. 

Hwanwoong’s scalp hurt from the mistreatment, but it was nothing compared to the fire that was shooting down his spine. He was thrown to the floor as Youngjo sat down on the chair. He wasn’t told what to do so he sat there, staring up at him.

Youngjo leaned down and cupped his face, eyes suddenly soft regardless of his blown pupils, “Your word?”

“Valkyrie.” Hwanwoong’s heart strings tugged at the question, no matter how angry or riled up Youngjo was, he always made sure everyone was okay. 

“Non verbal?”

Hwanwoong was shaking as he tapped three times on Youngjo’s knee in succession. He’d never used his safeword before, but as they started to rev things up in the bedroom Youngjo was insistent on him thinking of one. He can see why now. 

As soon as Youngjo nodded at him and Hwanwoong nodded back, both of them in full understanding, Hwanwoong felt a sharp sting on his cheek as Youngjo slapped him across the face. Tears welled in his eyes almost instantly and all the breath in his lungs shoved out of his throat. He felt like he could have came just from that alone.   
Hands twisted in Hwanwoong’s hair as Youngjo forced him to look up at him. Youngjo had pulled his cock out of his shorts and it was standing there, red and angry, curved up against his shirt. It was then Hwanwoong realized how underdressed he was in comparison. It made him feel small. He loved it.

“Now, let’s put your useless mouth to work, since you wanna talk back so fucking much.” Youngjo said, dragging Hwanwoong up on his knees until his cock was pressed against his lips. Hwanwoong knew he wasn’t going to do be doing much if any of the work, so he parted his lips and sure enough, as soon as his mouth was open wide enough, Youngjo shoved his head down on his cock. Hwanwoong choked at the sudden intrusion, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes again. Youngjo held Hwanwoong’s head down there, throat constricting around the foreign presence. Youngjo’s cock was hot and heavy against his tongue and he could feel it pulsing with every gag Hwanwoong took. His nose was pressed up against the patch of hair on his crotch, , bottom lip brushing his balls, saliva dripping down his chin onto his neck and Youngjo’s hips. Hwanwoong’s vision was spotty and his eyelashes started fluttering, but as soon as it felt like too much, Youngjo pulled him off of his cock. Hwanwoong gasped for air and choked for a bit, tears running hot down his face now. 

“What a good little slut, taking my cock down your throat like it was made for it.” He praised.

Hwanwoong’s head swam from the praise and the lack of oxygen, so he just hummed in response. 

“Suck my cock until I tell you to stop.” Youngjo said, releasing Hwanwoong’s hair and sitting back.

Hwanwoong surged forward, eager to please now, kitting licking the head before taking the whole thing in his mouth. 

In the meantime, Dongju and the others were staring wide eyed at the scene in front of them. Dongju was already fully naked and hard, cock twitching at every sound Hwanwoong made. The others were now noticeably hard in whatever sleep pants they had on.

Keonhee had made his way over to Youngjo while Hwanwoong was sucking him off and started rubbing his shoulders and whispering something in his ear, so Dongju was caught a little off guard when Seoho approached him.

“Dongie! Dongie, I want my baby to fuck me, will you fuck me please~” Seoho sing songed in his ear while tracing his fingers ever so lightly across Dongju’s cock.   
Dongju nodded, “Y-Yeah. I’ll fuck you real nice hyung.”

Seoho pursed his lips in response, “Hm, wanna ride you first.” He said, before taking his clothes off and sitting on top of Dongju’s lap, “Then I want you to fuck me silly.”

Dongju groaned, “You look so pretty on my lap.” He said, running his hands up Seoho’s sides.

Seoho giggled, “I know. You love my body!” He spotted the lube and drizzled it all over Dongju’s cock, positioning himself over it.

Dongju put a hand on his hip, “Wait, hyung, you need to prep.”

Seoho giggled again, “I was fucking myself to Hwanwoong’s moans before Youngjo-hyung came and got me!” And then he sank down on Dongju’s cock, causing the younger to groan and the older to let out a high pitched whine. 

“Fuck, hyung, you’re so tight.” Dongju groaned into his shoulder, willing his hips to stay still.

“You fill me up so nice, baby, I love your cock so much.” Seoho whined breathlessly in his ear. Dongju moaned in response, for such a pretty boy he had such a nasty mouth.

When Seoho had adjusted, he lifted himself up and slammed back down on Dongju’s cock, causing the two of them to moan again loudly. Seoho started a nice, even pace, lifting up and grinding back down flush against his hips. He soon grew tired of the boring pace however, quickening and filling the living room with the sloppy sounds of Hwanwoong sucking Youngjo off and Seoho bouncing on Dongju’s cock. 

Dongju’s hands were on Seoho’s thighs, and he could feel them start to shake from exertion and Dongju, being riled up for too long, needed things to go differently and took this as his cue, so he grabbed Seoho by the hips, and without pulling out, flipped him on his back and hovered over him. Seoho’s eyes were wide as Dongju smirked down at him, “Ready to be fucked silly, hyung?”

“Not so fast.” Dongju heard over his shoulder.

He groaned in anger, “What is it, Geonhak?”

Geonhak’s eyes steeled at the question, “Don’t get mouthy with me.” He delivered a sharp smack to one of Dongju’s ass cheeks. Geonhak’s strength was nothing to scoff at, the sting so sharp it caused him to push deeper into Seoho, “I’m gonna fuck you.” Geonhak said. 

“But I’m-”

“While you’re fucking Seoho-hyung.” Geonhak cut him off.

Dongju whined loudly at the idea, cock twitching inside of Seoho.

Seoho giggled, “Our baby liked that a lot, his cute little cock twitched inside of me.”

Dongju glared at the pretty boy beneath him. When he heard the cap to the lube open, he felt hands around his neck pull him down into a kiss. Dongju whined into Seoho’s mouth when Geonhak inserted his first finger into his hole. 

“Okay, you were a good boy, you can stop now.” Youngjo said, stopping Hwanwoong from his ministrations. Hwanwoong loved sucking cock, but honestly, his jaw was starting to hurt so he was grateful for the allowance.

“Up.” Youngjo said, motioning for Hwanwoong to sit up on his lap. Hwanwoong’s head was so fuzzy he didn’t even register the sounds across the way as he got up on Youngjo’s lap, straddling his thighs. 

“Let’s show you what you’re missing, baby.” Youngjo said with a smirk, manhandling Hwanwoong so that he was sitting between Youngjo’s legs, facing the couch. Hwanwoong gasped and whined as soon as he laid eyes on the group in front of him. Seoho was beneath Dongju and the two of them were sloppily making out, Dongju’s cock seated fully inside of Seoho. Geonhak was behind Dongju, three fingers deep inside of him while he was lubing up his own cock. Hwanwoong started squirming as he watched Geonhak slowly slide his cock into Dongju, knuckles nearly white he was gripping his hips so hard, a loud whine tearing out of the orange haired boy’s mouth.   
“Someone feeling needy?” Someone said from the floor.

Hwanwoong reluctantly tore his eyes away from the scene in front of him and looked down at Keonhee, who was on his knees on the floor. 

Before Hwanwoong could reply, Youngjo pushed Hwanwoong down a little further down the chair and yanked his legs up, taking advantage of his flexibility. Hwanwoong’s legs were nearly next to his ears at the angle that Youngjo was holding him at and he never felt so exposed in his entire life. He then felt a finger rubbing around the rim of his hole softly.

“You like being fingered so that the others can see while they fuck each other? Look at your hole, fluttering so nicely, waiting to be filled.” Keonhee said from the floor, leaving feather light touches against the muscle. Enough to make Hwanwoong’s cock spurt precum, not enough to be any type of satisfaction.

“Hakkie, look at baby Woongie.” Keonhe called. Geonhak looked over and groaned.

“Fuck… he looks so good.” Geonhak said, staring directly at Hwanwoong’s pucker. It made Hwanwoong flush hot with embarrassment and whine, feeling his hole clench under the weight of his gaze.

“Yeah, looks good. Your pretty pussy looks good enough to eat, right princess?” Keonhee said, adding a little more pressure to his hole. 

Hwanwoong whined in response, but Youngjo wasn’t having that, “He asked you a question. Answer him. Now.” Youngjo, his hand preoccupied, bit down on Hwanwoong’s shoulder in warning.

Hwanwoong yelped and shook as he replied, “Y-yes daddy, princess’s pussy is waiting for you to eat it. I want your tongue so badly daddy, please I taste so good for you.”   
That was Keonhee’s thing, but apparently, also Geonhak’s who moaned loudly at the filth Hwanwoong was spilling. 

It was good enough for Keonhee however, who leaned forward and licked a fat stripe from Hwanwoong’s hole, over his taint and to his balls. Hwanwoong shook in pleasure, willing Keonhee to do anything else. Keonhee loved eating people out, and he was damn good at it too. He sucked on Hwanwoong’s rim causing him to scream out in pleasure, throwing his head back against Youngjo’s chest. Keonhee breached his tongue passed the ring of muscle and started to eat him out in earnest, licking Hwanwoong’s inner walls, pulling out to suck on his rim every now and then.

Youngjo adjusted him, hooking his elbows underneath Hwanwoong’s knees, and rubbing his thumbs against Hwanwoong’s nipples. Hwanwoong had never been so overstimulated and unable to cum, he had tears running down his face. Keonhee’s tongue deep in his hole, rubbing against his walls and Youngjo rubbing his nipples brutally at the same time was deeming too much for him, his head swimming, unable to focus on anything but the litany of moans falling from his lips.

“Sir, please, I need-”

“No. You don’t get to cum. Useless toys don’t cum until we do.” Youngjo said.

Hwanwoong cried out in agony, going back to letting himself get eaten out by Keonhee who was absolutely merciless. Now, he was scissoring Hwanwoong open, licking inside of him between his fingers. It was getting too overwhelming, he started shaking and sobbing under their hands, hand twitching near Youngjo’s knee, knowing he wasn’t able to vocalize anything but loud moans.

It was almost like a super power, Youngjo always knowing Hwanwoong’s limits, because it was then everything stopped.

“Keonhee ate you out so nicely, don’t you think it’s time to give him a reward?” Hwanwoong said, signalling Keonhee to remove himself from Hwanwoong’s ass.   
Hwanwoong panted, completely used and exhausted at this point. 

“You can reward him in a second, they’re just about done. I want you to watch.” Youngjo said. He was rutting his cock against Hwanwoong’s back, as they watched the trio.  
As if on cue, Seoho shouted as he came untouched, white spurts across his chest. Tears fell down Dongju’s face as Geonhak pinned him into Seoho as Geonhak emptied himself into Dongju. Dongju finally cumming inside of Seoho now that the others had finished. Dongju collaped onto Seoho’s body, whining as Geonhak pulled out of him and allowed him to pull out of Seoho. Hwanwoong whined as he watched the thick white fluid drip out of Dongju’s swollen hole. 

“On the floor. All fours.” Came the immediate command.

Hwanwoong got on the floor, more like fell onto the floor, and positioned himself on all fours as stated. Keonhee moved around to Hwanwoong’s front, cock hard and leaking in front of his face and he could feel Youngjo behind him, hands kneading his ass cheeks.

“Show Keonhee how appreciative you are of him.” Youngjo said, causing Hwanwoong to lean forward and start sucking Keonhee off immediately, too out of it to protest or do anything but comply. The blue haired male groaned as Hwanwoong sucked him off as best as he could given the state he was in. Hwanwoong whined when he felt two fingers enter his hole. Youngjo fingered him as Keonhee grabbed his hair and started face fucking Hwanwoong. He was full from both ends and he had never felt more content or fucked out in his life, and he had yet to cum even once. Youngjo added three fingers and Hwanwoong whined around the cock in his mouth. The vibrations caused Keonhee’s hips to stutter and his cock to pulse on his tongue, a moan being pulled out of his throat as he fucked into his mouth harder. He probably wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. 

All of a sudden Hwanwoong felt a blunt object at his hole, and without warning Youngjo pushed in to the hilt. Hwanwoong screamed around Keonhee’s cock, tears flowing down his eyes at the sudden intrusion. Youngjo’s cock wasn’t as long as Keonhee’s, but it was much thicker, Hwanwoong could never get used to the stretch. The visual of Hwanwoong being fucked from both sides and the vibrations down his cock was enough for Keonhee, who spilled right down Hwanwoong’s throat, holding his head there as he swallowed around the head. 

Keonhee pulled out and Hwanwoong was grateful he wasn’t a hard dom like Youngjo was, as cum trickled down his cheeks mixed with drool. He looked up at Keonhee with a smile on his face, eyes completely unfocused and barely seeing the man in front of him. 

“Fuck, princess is so perfect and pretty fucked out like this, thank you my good boy.” Keonhee said, patting Hwanwoong’s hair, before standing up and sitting down on the couch with the other three who were still messy but too lazy and intrigued to get up and clean themselves just yet. 

As soon as Keonhee was out of the way, Youngjo grabbed Hwanwoong by the back of the neck, forcing his face into the floor causing his arms to give out and Hwanwoong went completely lax for Youngjo. With that, Youngjo started fucking into Hwanwoong at a brutal pace, he was most likely going to have rug burns on his knees and collar bones, bruises on his ass and face and neck and hips and Hwanwoong wouldn’t have it any other way. Hwanwoong was suddenly grateful for his flexibility, Youngjo pushing him so far into the floor that his legs were spread wide enough that his cockhead rubbed against the floor beneath him. 

The angle had Youngjo hitting his prostate dead on every time. Hwanwoong was incessantly crying and screaming into the floor, completely broken and powerless. The sound of the squelching of his hole being abused and the skin on skin contact was downright filthy. The knot in his stomach was growing tighter and tighter with every thrust and Hwanwoong was getting worried he couldn’t hold it back any longer, not wanting to displease Youngjo. Luckily, Youngjo was as worked up as he was, because soon enough his thrusts started getting sloppy.

He let go of the back of Hwanwoong’s neck and grabbed his hair, yanking him up to arch back against his chest. 

“You wanted to give everyone a show, so show them how much of a fucking slut you are.” Youngjo growled in his ear, fucking hard into Hwanwoong and forcing him to look at the four on the couch that were watching him, enraptured. The entire night Youngjo had made him feel so open and exposed and weak and Hwanwoong was loving it. Hwanwoong had never looked so ruined in his life, cheeks red with blush and a handprint on the right side, tears running down his face, neck and chest wet with cum and saliva, body covered in a sheen of sweat and eyes completely unfocused and staring at nothing. The others groaned at the sight, too spent to get hard again, but knowing that this visual was going to help them get off more times than none. Hwanwoong loved feeling disgusting and used and on display so much that he was positive he wasn’t able to last. But as always, Youngjo knew his limits.

“Who’s slut are you?” Youngjo growled.

“Yours.” Hwanwoong cried, chanting that over and over again, the only thing his brain was able to muster. He was Youngjo’s and Youngjo’s only. 

“Cum for me.” Youngjo groaned, slamming his hips as deep as possible, cock pulsing as he spilled into Hwanwoong. The heat of his cum, the pulsing of his cock and the gravelly tone of his voice sent Hwanwoong over the edge. He arched even more than he was before, head thrown back in a silent scream as the knot in his stomach exploded as he came untouched, all over his chest and the floor, some reaching his neck.

Hwanwoong didn’t realize he had blacked out until his eyes fluttered open and he was in a hot bath, leaning against a solid form. 

“You finally come to?” The voice said quietly, as to not startle Hwanwoong. It was Youngjo.

Hwanwoong nodded, leaning back further into his touch.

“You okay? You were out a long time, I didn’t go too far did I? I know it was our first time going that extreme-”

Hwanwoong giggled at Youngjo’s nervous rambling, “I’m more than okay, I’ve never been fucked to insanity before, please, do it whenever you want.”

He felt Youngjo relax behind him, “Don’t say that, I’m a weak man.” 

Hwanwoong smiled and let Youngjo rub his hips and thighs softly.

“Who’s idea was that?” Youngjo asked.

“‘Ju’s, but I’m always down to cause trouble.” Hwanwoong replied sleepily. 

“As expected.” Youngjo said with a chuckle, “Next time you should just ask.”

Hwanwoong giggled, “But where’s the fun in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway if y'all want more of my disgusting ass come follow me on @seonghwet on twt uwu


End file.
